Relieving you
by WeirdTales
Summary: Poor Tintin can t go to bathroom. The way Haddock decides to help him turns to be an unexpected outcome. Read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

I never had the courage to write that fic. But here it is. It´s sick and weird, I know. 

Haddock entered the room. Tintin was curled up in a ball in bed.

"Are you alright there, Tintin?"

His young friend looked at him, with an upset look.

"…not so good."

The Captain noticed he was clutching his belly and became concerned. He sat at the bed next to Tintin.

"Does it hurt?"

Tintin seemed hesitant. He bit his lip.

"I…I didn´t go for three days."

Haddock was caught by surprise.

"Are you…well…_constipated_"?

The boy just nodded timidly.

"Blistering Barnacles! And you did nothing to help it until now?"

"I don´t like to…use _things_ to help me go. It´s not healthy."

"It´s even less healthy when you´re without a BM for too long, my boy."

Haddock´s big hand rested in Tintin´s head. The boy blushed.

"I have something that will help you. You have to go now."

The elder man rose from the bed.

"I´ll be back."

He was back few minutes later. Tintin blushed when he saw the object in his hand.

It was a jar of glycerin suppositories.

"Ok Tintin…on your belly."

Still a little flustered, Tintin obeyed.

"…Pants down."

Now he blushed madly. He did so, feeling his friend´s eyes on him. His ass was completely exposed.

Haddock had to control himself, seeing Tintin´s perfect bottom. He didn´t know how he came with that idea. Tintin was already an adult, perfectly able to do it himself.

He felt attracted to the redhead for some time. Sometimes he believed Tintin felt the same, but he could be wrong. Maybe he just saw him like a father, so he obeyed him without question. He knew what he was about to do could make things worse. What if he lost control?

He just had to take it like a man. It was him who had such an idea.

"Ok…relax, Tintin."

With trembling fingers, Haddock opened Tintin´s buttocks a little. He almost lost it when saw the pink puckered hole. Carefully, he rubbed the tip of the suppository in the tight entrance and began to push it.

Tintin groaned.

"Relax…it´s alright."

The Captain prayed he didn´t notice the bulge in his pants. Good Lord, he was fingering Tintin!

But he wasn´t the only one who was horny.

Tintin couldn´t believe what was happening. A simple confession about belly problems tuned to the Captain´s finger inside him!

He was lucky the Captain couldn´t see his hard erection, painful against the mattress. He would be disgusted for sure. He was just caring for him like a father, that´s all.

Haddock pushed the suppository as far as he could and removed his finger. Trembling, he lay beside Tintin, putting an arm around him and kissed his head.

"Captain…"

"Shh…you´ll be alright soon."

Their mouths were so close they could feel each other breath. For some time only the silence was heard. Haddock rubbed his back.

Tintin began to feel cramps.

"Hu…Captain…I think I have to go."

"Take you time, lad."

Once he was left alone, Haddock breathed heavily. He still couldn´t believe it.

Tintin was finished some time ago, but he didn´t know how he would face the Captain. He coudln´t see that like a simple care from a friend. He exposed to the Captain like he never did. And that affection, that kiss…

Taking a deep breath, he came back to the room.

"Here you are, lad. Feel better?"

"Yes, now I´m relieved."

The silence stretched between them

"Thanks, Captain." said Tintin finally.

He would leave the room, when a hand grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around. Rough lips crushed to his own, hungry and desperate. His body trembled with happiness and ecstasy.

They pulled apart, breathing.

"It was my pleasure, lad. Totally."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is short.**

They kissed like there´s no tomorrow, Tintin´s hands slipping under Haddock´s shirt, his palms feeling his hairy chest. He noticed the bulge in the captain´s pants and removed one hand from his chest to squeeze it.

"You´re a naughty boy, don´t you?" the captain whispered in his ear and squeezed his butt.

"This is all your fault, Captain." purred Tintin. "It was you who put your finger inside my little,tight ass."

He squeezed Haddock´s hard cock even more through the fabric.

"But it was a good thing, you know." he whispered,licking the Captains earlobe and caressing the back of his neck. "Now my tunnel of love is empty and…will you do something about it?"

Haddock pushed him madly on the bed, hurting him with his furious kisses. But Tintin didn´t mind. It was pure ecstasy. He took the captain´s face between his hot hands and pouted.

"You know…my little tunnel is to debut…will you inaugurate it?


	3. Chapter 3

The Captain look at him with love and kissed his nose tenderly.

"I´ll be gentle. I promise."

Tintin smiled and hid his face in Haddock´s neck. The elder man sighed feeling the little shy kisses he planted there. He caressed the boy´s head and whispered, his mouth very close to Tintin´s ear.

"Blistering Barnacles…I always hoped this day would come."

The young man caressed Haddock´s face,feeling the rough beard under his fingers.

"Me as well…I never thought you had feelings for me…"

"You´re beautiful, _mon amor._What you said should be thought by me…'cause I´m an old fart and ugly sea man."

Tintin flushed at the Captain´s use of his native language.

"Don´t say that, Captain. You´re a handsome man. And you´re far from being fat. In fact…you have a very well built body and I really _appreciate_ it."

Tintin slipped his hot hands under the blue shirt,squeezing the taught muscles. Without a warning, he slipped the shirt by the Captain´s head, exposing his strong torso.

Haddock´s hair got ruffled with the sudden movement. Tintin almost lost his breath with the vision before him. With the dark blue eyes staring at him, the ruffled dark hair and the strong hairy chest, the Captain looked like a God, shinning in the darkened room.

The boy kissed Haddock furiously,his arms tightening around him. The Captain moaned at the sudden assault. His lips trembled under Tintin´s. He parted them, slipping his tongue inside the hot cave. The heated kisses, along their breath,echoed through the darkened room.

They pulled apart, breathing evilly, a flush on each other faces. Tintin pressed his cheeck to Haddock´s, rubbing it in the rough beard.

"Hum…I love your beard."

He continued to rubbing his face in the beard, shivers of pleasure through all his body.

"Like this, Tintin?"

Without waiting for an answer, Haddock hid his face in Tintin´s neck, rubbing his beard in the sensitive skin.

"Huu…Captain!"

The elder man planted heated kisses on the pale skin, along the rubbing of his beard. The lad´s shirt was in his way, though…

"This is unfair, my love. What about you? I want to see that lovely body of yours."


	4. Chapter 4

Tintin blushed, a lovely pink color gracing his cheeks. Timidly, he undressed slowly his blue shirt,keeping his undershirt. The Captain kissed him softly and began to unbutton it.

Pale, freckled skin was revealed before Haddock´s eyes. Two light brown nipples contrasted with the whiteness. The elder man embraced the boy and kissed each meaty bud tenderly. Tintin moaned softly, grabbing handfuls of Haddock´s hair.

"Blistering Barnacles…no need to hurt me, lad."

"Oh…sorry…"

He kissed his forehead.

"That´s ok, my little muffin."

Tintin almost melted at the lovely nickname. He wrapped himself around Haddock´s body.

His back hit the mattress, the strong body over him. Hot,humid lips sucked on his collarbone,kissing all the way to his navel. Tintin arched his back, moaning loudly.

"Captain…"

He licked his navel, making circular movements around and probing on it. His hands caressed Tintin´s sides. Haddock stopped his ministrations and began to undress him from his plus-fours along his cotton underwear.

Tintin blushed madly and tried to hide his body. Haddock laughed and caressed his cheek.

"There´s no point to do that,little one. Did you forget what I did moments ago…?"

He manhandled his hands over his head and spread Tintin´s legs. His finger rubbed at the cleft between his buttocks. The boy sucked hard and his penis twitched against his belly.

The Captain put his hands over the boy´s thighs breathing against Tintin´s exposed area.

"Such a lovely anus. What adorable pink color. You have to care more of it."

Haddock reached to the night table and took a fresh towel. He slid it between Tintin´s buttocks,pressing on the rosy nub.

Tintin´s legs trembled so much, he thought he would die right now.

The Captain kissed the little hole and reached for the petroleum jelly. He warmed it with his fingers and probed a lubricated finger at the tight entrance. Tintin sucked hard and moaned.

He slid the finger until the knuckle. The boy tried to be used to the strange feeling. Haddock slid the finger in and out.

"Does it hurt?"

"No…just burning a little."

The Captain removed the finger and took some more petroleum jelly. He worked again at the boys entrance.

Their eyes met.

"I´m ready, Captain."

Haddock kissed him in the lips. He lifted Tintin´s buttocks and put his legs around him. Tintin put his arms around his back. He bit his lip when Haddock positioned himself at his entrance and began to push.

"Relax..it would feel good."

His rectum was stretched while Haddock made his way inside him. He moaned softly. The older man felt the blood rushing in his veins. He began to make small movements, careful to not hurt Tintin. The young man let out small groans from his lips.

"Feeling good, Tintin?" Haddock touched his forehead on Tintin´s.

"Yes…could you be a little faster, Captain?"

He moved his hips against Tintin, in a faster movement, eliciting loudly moans from the youth. Something rubbed inside him made him go crazy. He recalled having read some books about it. It should be his prostate. Oh, how if feels good!

He was so close…he embraced himself more tightly at Haddcok, burying his fingers on his hairy buttocks.

Tintin finally came, his hot seed skirting over his belly and on the Captain´s chest.

Haddock´s breath became harder, he gave some final thrusts and came inside Tintin. The boy felt him kissing his neck.

"You know lad…if you ever had that "problem" again…please let me know. I´ll know how to fix you."

FIN


End file.
